Valentine's Dilemma
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: After Ike and Link both confess their feelings for Pit, the angel finds himself in a predicament. Looks like the "Cupid" name-callings are the least of Pit's problems... Ike x Pit x Link triangle. Mario x Peach


**Midnai-chan here! **

**The Almighty Plot Bunny is nibbling on my leg to do a Valentine's oneshot, so here ya go!**

**It's a Ike x Pit x Link triangle, but there will be a little bit of Ike x Pit—**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

…**.Yeah, I said it. A little bit of Ike x Pit. No, I'm not sick and yes, I'm the real Midnight. I just wanted to do something a little different. Mario x Peach is here as well! XD So enjoy!**

**Ages: Ike (22), Link (20), Pit (19)**

* * *

_**Valentine's Dilemma**_

_By the Queen of Link x Pit_

If one more person called him "Cupid" again, Pit was going to shove his bow up someone's ass and snatch their tongue out with it.

It was one of the reasons why February was Pit's most despised month of the year. Just because he was an angel, people automatically began to think of a cute little naked cherub with a bow and heart arrows, flying around and shooting couples to make them fall in love.

Pit wasn't like that at all, but after braving the first four days of the "Cupid" name-calling, he was able to ignore it. However, there was another thing that he was going to hate about February…

Valentine's Day. February 14. The day lovers confess their feelings to their crush and give them sugary kisses, fluffy bouquets of roses, and a heart-shaped box of gourmet chocolates.

Pit was the kind of person who cherished love and friendship above all else, but with his current situation, he wanted to give St. Valentine a good ol' boot to the nuts.

His situation:

A certain bluenette Crimean mercenary and a certain blond Hylian hero.

Both had confessed their deep romantic feelings for the angel the week before, leaving Pit with two hot guys on his radar and a predicament bigger than Ganondorf's insanity.

Both Ike had been close friends with Pit ever since the Brawl tournament started, but Pit and Link had been knowing each other since childhood; nearly 18 years… Both swordsmen were funny, smart, had great senses of humor, and looked down to Pit as a little brother of sorts.

Nevertheless, Pit did harbor feelings for both swordsmen and just never had the balls to tell them. Mainly because he didn't want to be put down or discriminated against for being homosexual, but after witnessing Lucario and Meta Knight kiss in front of the whole damn dining hall a few weeks back, Pit found that he could care less about what the others had to say about his preferences.

Either way, Pit promised that he would let Ike and Link know who he would choose on February 14. Unfortunately, Valentine's Day was the next day, and Pit was still unsure of who he wanted to be with…

…So the Cupid name-calling was the least of Pit's worries.

It was around 8 pm at dinner when Crimson came by and sat next to the white angel, a smile beaming on his face, "So how goes the decision-making, Pit?"

Pit, who had his head laying on his folded arms, groaned irritably, "It's going nowhere fast… I feel like I'm going in circles… I don't know who to pick…"

Crimson sighed, "I see…" He nibbled on a piece of chicken leg, "…It hasn't been affecting your friendship with them, has it?"

"No, not at all… Ike and Link haven't gotten into any fights or arguments about me… Everytime we train together, they don't bring it up, nor do they constantly badger me about choosing either..." Pit looked up and smiled briefly, "…They're actually giving me my space and letting me decide on my own… And that's what makes it so hard…"

"Hmm…" the Pokemon Trainer scratched his chin, "…Did you try talking to Nocturne for some advice? He's the Sin of Lust… He can tell which swordsman you like the most…"

Pit started laughing, "…Yeah, I did, and he sure as hell wasn't any help…"

Crimson blinked, mildly confused, and upon seeing the blank expression on his face, Pit explained further…

(A Few Days Earlier)

"_So how do I know which guy I like the most?"_

_Nocturne smirked, "Oh that's easy… Which one has the biggest dick?"_

_Pit blinked stupidly, looking at the dark Hylian as if he had thirty heads, "…Excuse me?!"_

_The Sin of Lust chuckled mirthfully, "You heard me, Angel-boy…"_

"_Well…" the angel scoffed sarcastically, "For starters, why the hell should that matter, and secondly, it isn't the __**size**__ that counts, asshole, it's __**what you do with it…"**_

"_Blah blah blah… Whatever…" Nocturne shirked off Pit's words, earning him a sucker-punch to the stomach before Pit walked away._

Crimson shook his head, sweatdropping a little, "…Yeah, Nocturne can be an idiot sometimes… Makes me wonder how Yami puts up with him…"

Pit fought the urge to laugh, "Trust me… You don't want to know how Yami puts up with Nocturne…"

"…Maybe you're right…" the Pokémon Trainer polished off his chicken before continuing, "…But yeah… I won't tell you who to choose, but I suggest you think about it really hard and carefully consider both guys before deciding."

Pit nodded his head_, 'Too bad my mind is a manwhore and wants both of them…'_

After some more conversation and mandarin oranges for desert, Pit went up to his room and attempted to go to bed, but his boy predicament made it impossible. His brain was restlessly wandering like a chicken with its head cut off, rendering the angel unable to sleep.

'_Dammit, this isn't fair… I can't choose… Who do I want? Ike or Link?'_ Pit slammed his face into his fluffy pillow and groaned in frustration. _'I can't make them battle for my affections… Wait…'_ Pit looked up for a second and stared at his Wii, his mind giving birth to an idea, _'…That might work…'_

Pit slipped his small body out of his comfy bed and switched his Wii on, _Super Smash Bros._ _Brawl_ was already in the system. As soon as the game began running, Pit set up a 5-minute Brawl between Ike and Link, no items and on the Final Destination stage.

Irony would put Pit on a leash and make him its angelic bitch. The battle ultimately ended in a tie.

The white angel fought the urge to toss his Wii at his TV, but instead he cursed himself for being a dumbass, _'This is stupid… I'm letting a game decide my love life… Augh… I need to get my mind off this… Sleep… Yeah, that's what I need. Sweet, pleasant sleep…'_

Pit shut the game off and crawled back into bed, fluffing his snowy wings out before yanking the covers over his body.

Too bad sleep came in the form of two wet dreams: Both involving Link.

_**February 14**_

After waking up with a raging hard-on, cursing himself and mentally kicking his own ass, Pit took a lengthy cold shower and threw on a simple pair of dark wash jeans, a white T-shirt, a white hoodie, and some white Converse before. Pit cursed Valentine's Day one last time before wandering downstairs for breakfast. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

The dining room was redecorated with red and pink tablecloths on the tables, various paper heart chains adorning the walls, and a large ice swan sculpture situated in a huge glass punch bowl. Pit guessed these were in preparation for the Valentine's Day dance and dinner tonight.

After running through the line and grabbing his breakfast, he sat at his usual table with Ike, Link, and Crimson. "Ugh, too much damn pink… I think I'm going to be sick…" The other three murmured in agreement with the angel.

"Peach went way overboard this year…" Crimson said as he nibbled on a chocolate muffin, his eyes darting around the room at all the décor.

Link chuckled, "You think she went overboard this year? Psh, let me tell you what she did at the Melee tournament…" The other three opened their ears, eager to listen to the Hylian's story, "…She wanted to do Valentine's Day with a big bang, so she asked Zelda to use her magic and turn her into a genuine cupid , right? Well, I don't know what happened, but Zelda's spell backfired or something."

"You mean it didn't work?" Ike asked.

"Oh no, it worked perfectly…" Link smirked. "But Peach was stuck as a midget Cupid for a month."

The other three burst out laughing like buck-wild hyenas on crack, and Link chuckled as well, but was abruptly cut short by a painful pinch to the ear, "AAHH!"

Peach, donning a red and pink heart-print dress, various heart jewelry, and a fresh loose ponytail was standing beside Link, her index and thumb pinching Link's sensitive elfin ear hard. "I thought I told you to keep quiet about that story, Rinku-teme?"

Link winced, howling at the dreadful pain, "Ah! Peach, come on, Let go! It hurts!! I'm sorry!"

Peach let the Hylian's ear go before turning to the other guys, a bright smile on her face, "Happy Valentine's, boys! I made homemade chocolate crispies!"

All four beamed like happy toddlers and thanked the princess as she gave them their candy. "And remember, don't eat it all at once, or you'll get tummy aches."

"We won't."

Peach giggled, "Good boys. Anyways, Pit, can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure." Pit followed the Mushroom princess out of the dining room and into the backyard, where fresh white snow covered entire area.

Peach gazed at her friend with mild concern, "So… have you chosen the man of your dreams yet?"

Pit sighed heavily, "…Unfortunately, no…"

"Mmhmm…" the princess mused in an all-knowing tone, "…I figured that was the case… Good thing, too, because I might know why…"

Pit sighed, "O Honorable Love Guru, give my thy wise advice…"

Peach chuckled, "Okay… the key to knowing which man you like the most is to listen to your heart. Which guy makes your heart flutter? Makes you lose your breath whenever you're around him? Which one makes you feel immense happiness when you see his face?"

"That's the thing, both of them have that effect on me!"

"Hmm… I knew you'd say that…" the Mushroom royal pushed on, "…Have you ever been around Ike and Link individually?"

Pit blinked, thinking really hard, "…Honestly… I don't think I have… I'm always around both of them…"

"Well therein lies the problem. You around both Ike and Link all the time, so your feelings get mixed up…" Peach explained. "So all you have to do is meet both boys separately later on when you make your decision…"

"But how do I tell them that?" asked the confused angel.

"Way ahead of you…. I talked to Ike and Link this morning, explained my thoughts and they agreed. So in two hours, meet Ike near the South courtyard by the Pool area, okay?"

Pit smiled and threw his arms around Peach, "You're the best. Thanks so much…"

Peach giggled, returning the embrace, "You know you can always come to me for advice… Now go on, finish your breakfast before meeting Ike."

Pit nodded and ran back into the mansion, Peach following behind and giggled to herself, '_…But I already know who you'll choose…'_

_**Two Hours Later**_

Pit found Ike sitting on the patio near the pool in the South Courtyard, and Pit felt really nervous. As he approached the mercenary, the angel could feel his heart doing backflips and a few drops of sweat beaded on his forehead. _'Way to go, Pit, you've achieved the impossible: You're sweating in the Winter…'_

Ike beamed upon seeing the angel, "Hey, Pit."

"H-Hey…" Pit blushed softly, giving the bluenette a friendly hug before sitting beside him, his heart hammering in his chest.

"So… which one of us is it?" Ike asked slowly, looking Pit in the eyes, a smile still showing on his face.

The angel felt a little overwhelmed, but he calmed before speaking, "…I do have deep feelings for both of you… But they are very different… With you, I feel unconditional love, but only as in… brotherly love. But nothing more… I'm sorry, Ike…"

The swordsman chuckled, "Don't be… Besides, I knew you would figure it out on your own eventually…"

Pit's blue eyes widened in shock, "…Y-You mean…"

Ike nodded, "I knew you would choose Link all along… You may not have noticed it, but everyone else saw that special sparkle you would get in your eyes every time you looked on Link…"

Pit blushed softly, "…Well, I have been knowing Link since I was three, and… we've been through a lot… And yet, I still can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I'm close to him and look at him…"

"I can tell…" Ike replied, getting up from his chair and planting a small kiss to the angel's cool cheek, "…He's waiting for you on the beach. Go get him, Cupid…" With that, Ike walked off, heading toward the mansion.

Pit, however, had a slight eye tic. He grabbed some snow, balled it up and tossed it at Ike, the snowball making contact with Ike's head, "Stop calling me that damned name already!!"

Ike simply shook his head to get the snow out of his hair and laughed at the angel's frustration while Pit groaned deep in his throat and rolled his eyes. "…Idiot…"

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

When Pit arrived at the beach, he spotted Link calmly standing on the wooden boardwalk, leaning on the railing as he gazed out at the choppy ocean waves crashing against the sandy shore. The salty-scented breeze swept through the Hylian's blond hair as he breathed in the fresh ocean air, a single red rose in his hand.

Pit breathed deeply, a smile on his face as he strolled up to his childhood friend/crush, "…Hi, Link.."

Link turned his head and smiled back at the white angel, "…Hey, Pit…"

Seeing the Hylian's smile made the angel's heart beat faster, and then his eyes fell upon the rose in Link's hand, "…Is that for me?"

Link nodded and handed the rose to Pit, "Happy Valentine's…"

Pit accepted the crimson flower and held it up to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent before looking back up at Link. "…Thanks…"

Both Hylian and angel looked back out at the ocean, remaining silent for a little while before Pit began to speak, "…I… have feelings for Ike…"

Link's eyes fell half-lidded, a glimmer of hurt shining in his eyes as he laughed sadly, "I figured so… I guess it's true what they say, Opposites do attract… and you and Ike are complete opposites"

Pit hummed lightly, "…I don't really believe that sentiment… Yes, I have feelings for Ike, but… only in a brotherly way…"

Link's eyes widened, his head snapping to look at the angel in surprise. Pit kept his gaze locked on the beach, not wanting to look at Link _just yet_… "I have feelings for you, too, Link… but they're different…"

Link gasped softly, blinking a few times, his elfin ears twitching to make sure he heard Pit correctly. The white angel continued, "The feelings I have for you are deeper… Much deeper… and I've had them for a very long time, I guess all it took was your confession to help me realize them…"

"P-Pit… I.." but that was the extent of Link's response. He was too shocked and overjoyed to say anything else.

Pit sighed softly before facing Link, his eyes meeting with the Hylian's, "We've been knowing each other since I was 3 and you were 4… I think it was around the time I turned 14 when I started having romantic feelings for you and I would've said something earlier in high school, but I didn't want you to think I was weird for being attracted to a boy… Eventually, I got over it, but then the problem was me being a great big chicken…"

Link chuckled, running his fingers through Pit's feathery wings, "…Well, you do kinda resemble--"

"Don't. Finish that sentence…" Pit cut across him with mock anger, earning another good-natured laugh from Link. The angel closed his eyes, then pushed on, "…We have so much in common… You're smart, caring, generous, but above all… I always feel comfortable around you; I don't have to worry about trying to impress you and whenever I do something stupid or embarrassing, you're the first one to help me feel better… and when I make dumb mistakes, you always laugh _with_ me and not _at_ me…" A happy sigh fell from the angel's lips as he finished, "…So, with that said…. I choose you…"

Link's heart immediately began hammering in his chest, euphoric joy sweeping through his body. He took a step toward Pit and rested his arms around the angel's slim waist, and Pit blushed softly as he placed his hands on the older male's shoulders, gazing up into Link's cerulean eyes. Both archers' eyes fell half-lidded, their faces inching closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their eyes eventually slipped completely shut as the kiss deepened, the two males clinging to each other and light snow beginning to fall from the sky.

Unbeknownst to the new couple, they were being watched by another couple from the second floor balcony.

"Oh, how cute…" Peach squealed happily. "This is why Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday…"

Her husband, Mario, chuckled in agreement as he watched Link and Pit, "…Something tells me you had a hand in this, my dear…"

"Well… Kinda, but I didn't tell Pit who to choose. I just told him to follow his heart…" Peach giggled.

Mario chuckled again, wiggling his nose as snow speckled his bushy brown mustache, "Now I see why everyone calls you the Honorable Love Guru…" He grabbed Peach by the waist and planted a kiss to her lips, "Happy Valentine's, my princess…"

Peach giggled and returned the heartfelt kiss, "And same to you, my hero…"

* * *

**Yes, I know it's late for Valentine's Day, but I really wanted to do something for Feb. 14! Hope it was good! **

**~Midnight Crystal Sage**_**  
**_


End file.
